


Nightmares LevixReader

by HennyHenn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Please love me again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HennyHenn/pseuds/HennyHenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n) has always had these... weird dreams, nightmares to be exactly. Nightmares of one man, one man she once had...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares LevixReader

**Author's Note:**

> Okey. Hi, this is my little story of reader-chan and Levi. Enjoy!:D  
> Your name= (Y/n)

You went straight to your bed, after a hard day in your office. You drifted away slowly to your nightmares you always had since you saw that man. That man who always was trapped in your dreams. When he killed those shadows, he always had a bored and stoic expression. You had seen this man several times before in reality.  
You met him in a little coffee shop. He was always looking at you, and had a little crack of a smile every time he was looking at you. He looked at you and tossed a letter to you. It was some words on it. ‘There’s a place that I know, it’s not pretty there and few have ever gone, if I show it to you now. Will it make you run away? Or will you stay, even if it hurts?’ With that, he only smiled crappy at you and leaving you as a blushing mess. He looked pretty handsome and short, well build and gentle. 

He picked the knife that laid on the floor and started stabbing one after one screaming shadow. You kept on running from the scene in front of you and kept thinking that it was only a dream, it was right? You found a place where you could rest. You slid your tired body down the wall and sat there with your hands on your face.  
It was quiet now. The screaming had stopped. When you decided to take your hands off your face, you heard footsteps, coming slowly towards you. You heard and felt heavy and slowly breaths on your neck. He was nicely leaning in front of you. You only sat there and shivered as you heard the man whisper in your ear “(Y/n)… I am so sorry… I know you do not like this, but I… I really do not like to kill those things, but this is the only way I can meet you, talk to you and see you, properly, but finally… I can meet you again.” He said with a relaxing tone while you swallowed and began to be even more scared than ever before.  
His breath was still heavy and relaxing. He started “You aren’t afraid, are you… (Y/n)?” your chest hit harder with every breath. You did not know what happened nor what to say. After that he faced you, and holds your chin and smiled at you. You stared in those steel grey eyes with wide eyes and tears streaming down your face. You shut your eyes, longing to disappear. Several minutes had passed as you finally decided to peek out from your hands. He only stared at you. You felt like that dumb ass to only sit there having your eyes shut and he staring at you. “You are scared…” He stood up and began to brush dust away from his legs.  
“I am so sorry (Y/n) if I have scared you, first time I saw you… you were and are so prefect. Everybody’s got a dark side, can…” You blinked with wide eyes. He, he was gone…  
“……”  
You woke up with tears streaming down your face. “Only a dream…” You quickly whip your eyes and sat up in your bed. “What did he want to say…?”  
You got dressed for a new hard day at work. When you were at your office there was a flower bouquet lying on your desk and there was a card with some words written on it.  
‘Everybody’s got a dark side, can you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody’s picture is perfect, so will you love me, even if it hurts? Even with my dark side. Don’t run away just tell me that you will stay… Promise me you will stay… Don’t run away.’ –Levi  
Levi…? Is this man from your dreams? And this was what he was going to say in your dream? You had forgotten all about him. He has been here. You were frozen. You heard footsteps coming behind you, the door shut open and a few steps was heard in the room.  
“It’s you isn’t it, Levi?” You didn’t turn around to look, but you knew for sure that the man standing behind you is Levi.  
The man placed something on a chair close to the door and walked away. You didn’t move until you didn’t hear his footsteps. You turned around to see another bouquet with flowers and a card. You picked it up and read the card.  
‘I decided to send you flowers instead of hurting you. I don’t want to hurt you anymore from my own foolishness and selfishness. And I’m so sorry, if it makes you better and if you want me to, I can disappear from you, forever. I don’t want to be selfish. I really want to meet you again…’ –Levi  
You were gasping at the last sentence, he wanted to see you again, but he… you felt dizzy and when you were going to take a breath one of your cow workers stepped inside.  
“Good morning, (y/n)!”  
“Ah… Hi.” You managed to mumble.  
“Something’s wrong?”  
“No…”  
“Well anyways, who was that handsome short guy with flowers? Is it your boyfriend?? Eh? Tell me!!”  
“Hanji… No, it’s not like that. Either way, don’t you have work to do?” You tried to get her on other thoughts.  
“Naaah! I’m bored!”  
“Well go and bug someone else, like captain eyebrows Erwin” you didn’t have energy or thoughts on right place so you didn’t want to deal with your best friend complaining about how boring things was. To your relief she blinked at you and walked away with a ‘You will explain later’ expression on her face.

-Next day-  
You didn’t have a dream last night… that was odd you thought. But you stood up and got dressed. When you went to your office you saw a single letter on your desk. Was it from Levi? The man who was hunting you in your dreams? You opened it up and read.  
‘Sorry for all mistakes. I Love you (y/n)… But I want to say it properly, in person. So, if you want I’m going to stay at the bridge close to your favorite coffee shop, there I will be waiting for you. So if you want to hear those words from me, please come. If you do not want to come, then I am going to disappear from your life. Please be there at seven pm.’ –Levi  
You walked along the streets. Thinking of nothing, but when you heard your name being called, you snapped back to earth.  
“(y/n)… You came, I’m so happy…” He took your hand and squeezed it, and giving you a look of all emotions he had.  
He loosened his grip and gives you a letter. You hesitated when you opened it.  
‘Will you love me, even with my dark side? Don’t run away. Tell me that you will stay, and promise you will stay. And please remind me who I really am, not just another shadow in your nightmares, but a man you once loved a long time ago. ’’  
–Levi  
He took a step forward and hugged you tight as he was afraid that you would run, he said nothing more than “(Y/n), I love you. Please let me stay by your side forever…” You close your eyes and he faced you to kiss your soft lips gently.

**Author's Note:**

> If I have misspelled please speak out:D  
> (My first FanFic story;p)  
> Thanks for reading<3
> 
> Note: If you don't get the story just ask:D


End file.
